¿Cómo ves tú?
by Edniiz Boniiz
Summary: A veces algunas cosas no son como en realidad crees que son.


Todos quieren ser amados, y muy pocos lo hacen de verdad. El ser humano siempre ha sido un enigma ante mis ojos, único e irrepetible… capaz de crear cosas maravillosas, capaz de sentir cosas increíbles hacia alguien más. Sin embargo, hay muy pocos que valoran lo que tienen, y muy pocos aprecian y dan sin esperar nada a cambio.

Sí, yo era uno como esos tantos que no sabía valorar ni apreciar las cosas, no sabía que una simple acción que uno ve de parte de otro puede llegar a cambiarte. Me pasó hace 1 mes, y nunca lo voy a olvidar… de hecho, fueron 2 cosas.

La primera vez lo recuerdo muy bien, sinceramente yo soy una persona muy sentimental y profunda, jaja aunque demuestre ser totalmente lo contrario en el exterior, pero bueno no hablemos de mí, hablemos del relato…

Era una tarde soleada, yo me encontraba sentado afuera de un restaurante comiendo un delicioso guiso, de repente un perro callejero se acercó al lugar y comenzó a observar a los demás comer con tristeza (o eso era lo que entendía por su mirada) una mirada apagada y de hambre, su pelo estaba descolorido y su cara maltratada por los tratos de la calle, por ratos se paseaba de un lugar a otro buscado algo de comer, rascaba entre la tierra y trataba de hallar algo entre ella pero no lo lograba. A mí me dio mucha tristeza verlo en ese estado, tan solo, tan triste y con hambre. ¿Quién se preocuparía por ese pobre animal? Nadie, la gente es una maldita egoísta y yo, pues soy peor, quería darle algo a ese pobre animal pero mi preocupación del "qué dirá la gente" me preocupaba más así que no lo hice, me doy asco propio.

De repente un joven de cabello rojizo fuego apareció y se sentó en una banca cerca del restaurante como si solo estuviera ahí contemplando la nada, el joven tenía el cabello alargado y una anatomía de alguien imponente, su semblante era serio y despreocupado a la vez; el perro se acercó a él y yo me quedé esperando que aquel caballero actuara de modo grosero y lo corriera de su ambiente por el estado que tenía, pero nada de eso ocurrió, en cambio el joven miró al animal y sonrió de medio lado y le silbó un poco, el joven comenzó a acariciar al animal por un rato y yo me quedaba sin poder creer lo que veía, pensé que su manera de actuar sería totalmente diferente, pero no fue así, después de un rato aquel caballero se levantó del lugar yendo a una carnicería, cuando obtuvo el pedido se acercó al pobre perro y le puso en el suelo un gran filete de res, todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo con una cara extraña, yo más que nadie me pregunté por qué lo había hecho, en cambio el joven volvió a acariciar al perro y se alejó lentamente del lugar siendo observado por todos, sin embargo a él no parecía importarle que pensara la gente de él.

Esa fue la primera lección que tomé de él, no le importó lo que pensaran los demás, el sintió lastima por el perro e hizo algo por él, desde ese momento supe que no era como cualquier persona, supe que era alguien gentil.

La segunda vez… también lo recuerdo; estaba esperando que me recogieran del trabajo en una noche de frío, un gato callejero estaba hurgando el basurero de un callejón alumbrado, era un pequeño e insignificante gatito no más grande que una mochila, y, el mismo sentimiento me invadió por dentro, al no encontrar nada el felino se alejó de ahí y lentamente se fue adentrando a un local de comida, pero tras unos segundos el dueño del local iba saliendo de este con el gato entre las manos y al estar afuera aventó violentamente al gato sin importar el destino de este, el felino cayó fuertemente y maulló de dolor al caer, coraje y tristeza me invadió en esos momentos pero no hacía nada al respecto, ni siquiera ir a reclamarle al dueño por ser tan malo con el gatito.

No sé si fue el destino o algo pero de nuevo vi a aquel joven de cabello rojo que había visto en el restaurante, llevaba un abrigo negro y una guitarra en su estuche colocada en su espalda, creo yo por el cansancio se sentó al otro lado de donde yo me encontraba, dejó su guitarra a un lado y se quitó los guantes que llevaba, en esos momentos el pequeño gato se acercó a él y se paseó entre sus piernas, el joven nada tardo sonrió y comenzó a acariciarlo con detenimiento, ¿estoy mal? o era extraño verlo comportarse de esa manera, sus características físicas me impedían ver la dura realidad que estaban viendo mis ojos… el caballero se puso de pie y entró a un pequeño supermercado para salir con un cartón de leche en mano, una vez que llegó se sentó en unas escaleras y vertió un poco de leche en el suelo, el felino comenzó a lamer la leche que estaba en el suelo y aquel joven comenzaba a acariciarlo, una cara de extrañes y ternura se creó en mi entonces, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Después de un rato un carro llegó para recogerme y antes de partir eche una mirada más a el extraño caballero que soltaba una risa genuina por lo que hacía el gato. Lo último que recuerdo fue ver al joven tomar al gato entre sus manos, tomar su guitarra e iniciar el camino.

Nunca supe nada de él, ni su nombre, ni siquiera en donde vivía, pero ese misterioso caballero logró un cambio en mí sin intención, tener un poco de sentido común… y… aunque no lo volví a ver jamás si sé algo de él… ese hombre tiene sentimientos y puede llegar a querer, algo quizá, pero puede.

**Ese Iori :3 es muy extraño y misterioso *_* espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
